Many tank trucks and railroad tank cars are filled with toxic liquid chemicals for transportation, storage and dispensing. These chemicals must be handled with extreme care if personnel and the environment are to be protected. Therefore, the art has numerous examples of safety devices for protecting such containers.
However, one portion of these liquid storage systems that is often overlooked is the conduit used to fill and dispense liquid to and from the containers. These conduits are fluidically connected to the container and to the destination system, and the fluid moves through such conduit. After use, many of these conduits are simply rolled up and stored. However, it is often the situation where some of the liquid remains in the conduit after completion of a filling or dispensing process. Since this fluid may be dangerous, it may present a hazard. This is especially so if the conduit is open at its dispensing end. The liquid or fumes associated with the liquid is thus free to permeate the environment surrounding the hose or the tank.
Neglecting the residue which may exist in a dispensing and filling hose not only may create a possibility of the just-discussed risk problems, it can also be wasteful of the liquid product since this product simply evaporates and is thus lost. Still further, leaving such a residue in the hose may, eventually, lead to damage or degradation of the hose itself.
Therefore, there is a need for a hose drainage system which will reliably drain liquid from a hose used in conjunction with a storage or transport tank, especially for toxic liquids, and will reliably contain not only the liquids but the gases associated with such liquids, and will fully drain the hose.